Between Shirogane Family and Author
by Hina Nishizawa
Summary: Dibalik kecelakaan seorang detektif & istrinya, ternyata ada seorang polisi yang menjadi korban. Naoto dan Author pun bertemu karena suatu hal. Ternyata ada sebuah kaitan di antara mereka berdua. DISCONTINUED!


**My second fic. It's about my imagination *plaakk. Sekarang Hina mau kalem, nggak bikin komedi. Ceritanya, ternyata kecelakaan kedua orang tua detektif Shirogane itu ada kaitannya dengan kematian Ayah Author (ya Allah, aslinya Author masih punya ayah) Read and review please.**

**Disclaimer : ATLUS**

* * *

><p><strong>Between Shirogane Family and Author<strong>

**Chapter 1**

Sinar matahari yang cerah ini, menerobos kaca. Sinarnya yang hangat membangunkan gadis yang sedang tertidur itu. Ini adalah pemandangan yang langka pada saat musim dingin. Nishizawa Hina (Author :P) anak semata wayang dari keluarga Nishizawa. Baru pindah dari Tokyo ke Inaba.

"Sayang, anakku ayo bangun ini sudah pagi" panggil ibuku dari bawah.

Nishizawa Shoko, ibuku. Seorang novelist terkenal yang bukunya kebanyakan "Best Seller". Kami tinggal dirumah hanya berdua saja. Kemana ayahku? Ayahku meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil. Ayahku adalah seorang polisi. Ayahku meninggal bersamaan dengan kecelakaan sepasang detektif. Kebutuhan kami berdua terpenuhi karena hasil kerja keras ibuku. Jadinya aku masih bersyukur ibuku punya pekerjaan tetap.

"Iya bu. Sebentar lagi" jawabku.

Aku pun langsung melompat dari tempat tidurku dan langsung membawa baju ke kamar mandi. Aku pun memakai baju lengan panjang berwarna putih dengan kerah sampai leher, rok pendek, dan stocking. Lalu turun kebawah.

"Ini sarapanmu, habis ini, tolong pergi ke Junes untuk membeli makanan selama musim dingin. Ibu ada jumpa fans. Penerbit novel ibu mengadakan jumpa fans. Jadi kamu jaga rumah ya" kata ibuku.

Aku pun mengangguk sambil menggigit roti bakarku. Memang sulit jadi anak dari novelist terkenal. Kukira kita berdua bisa _'hang out' _berdua. Hhh, itu rasanya sulit sekali bagiku. Aku bersekolah di Yasogami High School. Sekolah yang sangat asing bagiku. Aku sudah mendaftar disana. Setelah liburan, aku akan bersekolah disana. Rasanya ingin sekali aku pulang ke Tokyo, tapi apa daya aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah berada di Inaba. Kota yang sunyi tenang dan damai.

Aku telah menghabiskan sarapanku. Aku pun keluar rumah tanpa jaket. Karena ku kira udara hari ini hangat. Ternyara, baru keluar rumah saja, udara yang dingin membuatku menggigil.

"Kukira hari ini menjadi musim dingin yang hangat" ucapku.

Aku pun kembali masuk kerumah dan mengenakan jaket ungu dan syal putihku. Aku pun pergi ke Junes. Aku pun memasukkan tanganku ke saku jaketku walaupun tanganku sudah memakai sarung tangan. Suasana yang sepi membuatku sedikit menikmati indahnya musim dingin. Pohon – pohon yang rantingnya terdapat salju. Tawa anak – anak yang sedang asyik membuat boneka salju dan bermain lempar bola salju. Ternyata aku baru menyadari, kota ini sangat lah indah. 'plop' apa ini lenganku dingin, hhh, ternyata anak – anak itu tidak sengaja melempar bola salju kearahku. Aku pun hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan perjalananku ke Junes.

Sesampainya di Junes, aku pun langsung pergi ke Supermarket dan membeli bahan pangan yang disuruh ibuku. Makanan yang dibeli hampir banyak, kuharap uang yang diberikan ibuku cukup untuk membeli barang itu. Aku pun membayar uang ke kasir. Sebelum pulang aku pun memutuskan untuk membeli minuman untuk menghangatkan diriku.

"Silahkan, mau pesan apa?" tanya seorang anak lelaki yang mungkin lebih tua 1 tahun dariku, anak itu memiliki rambut berwarna coklat dengan headphone di lehernya.

"Aku pesan teh saja" jawabku.

"Baiklah, satu gelas teh. Mohon tunggu sebentar" jawab anak itu.

Aku pun menunggu dengan sabar. Sambil menunggu, aku pun mengeluarkan handphoneku. Aku pun memandangi handphone putihku itu.

_ "Hhh, andai saja aku bisa membeli handphone baru. Tapi ini sudah hasil dari perjuanganku." ucapku dalam hati._

"Baiklah ini satu gelas teh hangat." ucap anak lelaki tadi.

"Terima kasih" ucapku.

Aku pun menyeruput teh yang ku beli tadi. Aku rindu dengan Tokyo, padahal aku tidak lama datang kesini. Aku berpisah dengan sahabat – sahabatku disana. Hhh, tapi aku bisa sedikit _relax _disini. Aku pun selesai meminum tehku dan pergi membayar.

Diperjalanan pulang, aku bertemu dengan dua orang pria yang menurutku mereka itu mungkin saja jahat. Aku pun pura – pura tidak lihat dan langsung mempercepat jalanku. Tapi usahaku tidak ada gunanya. Mereka mencegatku dan langsung bertanya padaku.

"Hei! Siapa kau? Aku belum pernah melihatmu disini? Kau anak baru ya?" ucap salah satu dari pria itu.

"Iya! Memang kenapa? Ada masalah ya? Hmm, aku tidak ada waktu untuk kalian aku harus pulang!" jawabku dengan kesal.

Aku langsung menghindar dari mereka, tapi mereka mencegatku lagi.

"Tidak secepat itu nona kecil. Kelihatannya kamu kaya ya? Handphonemu juga bagus. Kalau ingin selamat berikan hartamu kepada kita" ucap pria itu dengan nada yang lumayan keras.

Aku yang tidak bisa berkelahi sama sekali mencoba untuk memberontak. Tapi salah satu dari pria itu langsung mengeluarkan pisau. Aku pun langsung ketakutan, ingin berteriak tapi takut kalau pisau itu dikenakan kepadaku. Tapi kalau aku tidak berteriak, aku akan dipaksa untuk memberikan semua hartaku. Bagaimana ini?

"Heei kalian!"

Siapa itu? Anak itu langsung mendorongku kebelakang dirinya. Tinggi anak itu kurang lebih sama sepertiku. Dia pun menodongkan pistol ke kedua pria itu. Dan langsung memborgol tangan pria – pria itu. Lalu anak itu pun menelpon polisi.

"A-a, te-terima kasih" kataku sambil membungkuk.

"Tidak apa – apa. Kamu baik – baik saja kan?" ucap anak itu sambil tersenyum.

Aku agak bingung, dia terlihat keren, rambut pendek warna biru, topi biru. Tapi kok, suaranya seperti perempuan. Tapi kalau dilihat lagi dia lumayan manis sih.

"Sebentar lagi polisi datang, jadi kamu bisa pulang." kata anak itu.

"Se-sebenarnya, kamu siapa? Mungkin ini kurang sopan tapi kamu itu perempuan atau lelaki? Ehh.. maaf yaa." tanyaku.

Aku tau kalau itu lumayan tidak sopan, tapi aku penasaran…

"Hahaha, tidak apa – apa. Aku Shirogane Naoto, detektif. Aku perempuan. Menurutmu aneh kalau aku perempuan? Apa lagi aku itu detektif.. Oh iya, namamu siapa?" jawab anak itu.

"Aku Nishizawa Hina. Menurutku tidak aneh, aku malah kagum denganmu." jawabku.

"Begitu menurutmu. Terima kasih Hina" ucap Naoto.

Eh? Dia langsung memanggilku dengan nama kecil? Apa nih? Mukaku jadi panas? Ya ampun, dia kan perempuan. Tidak salah sih kalau baru kenal langsung panggil nama. Akhirnya polisi pun datang. Kenapa polisi selalu datang terlambat? Terkadang aku kesal dengan polisi -_-

"Terima kasih Naoto-kun. Kalau ada masalah lagi tinggal telpon lagi saja. Kamu itu perempuan tapi berani ya" ucap salah satu dari polisi.

"Iya sama – sama Dojima – san." ucap Naoto.

Aku tambah bingung, kok polisi itu tau kalau Naoto itu perempuan tapi kok memanggil Naoto pakai –kun? Aku bingguunggg…

"Aku pulang dulu ya Dojima – san" ucap Naoto.

"Iya, istirahat lah" jawab Dojima.

Aku pun hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan kebingungan. Aku bingung, mungkin itu kemauan Naoto kalau dipanggil dengan panggilan Naoto – kun. Tapi aku tidak mau memanggilnya dengan nama Naoto – kun. Sekali lagi aku binguungg. Lalu Naoto menatapku yang kebingungan dengan heran. Sontak aku pun kaget karena dia mengamatiku. Mukaku langsung terasa, yaaahh panas lagi -_-

"Kamu kenapa Hina? Kamu tidak mau pulang?" tanya Naoto

"Eh iya iya.. Hahaha.." jawabku.

Aku pun akhrinya pulang bersama Naoto. Hari ini banyak sekali kejadian yang aneh. Mungkin namanya juga kota baru yaa, kejadian baru. Terjadi keheningan sesaat. Karena aku benci keheningan, aku pun yang pertama kali memulai pembicaraan.

"Naoto, tidak apa – apa ya aku langsung panggil nama" kataku.

"Tidak apa – apa kok, aku kan juga langsung memanggil nama kecil" ucap Naoto sambil tertawa kecil.

Yaah, aku… panas lagi mukanya…

"Kamu kok dipanggil Dojima pakai panggilan Naoto – 'kun' sih?" tanyaku.

"Yaah, dulu itu, aku berpakaian dan bertingkah seperti lelaki. Aku takut kalau polisi tidak menerima kolaborasiku di kepolisian. Menurutku kan aneh kalau detektif itu perempuan" jawab Naoto.

"Itu kan menurutmu, menurutku detektif perempuan itu keren kok, aku kagum malah sama kamu. Tapi kok akhirnya semua orang tau kalau kamu itu perempuan?"

"Yahh, karena suatu hal. Semua orang jadi tau kalau aku itu ternyata perempuan" ucap Naoto sambil tersenyum.

"Hhh, Sukuna-Hikona" ucap Naoto.

Aku bingung lagii. Sukuna-Hikona? Apa itu?

"Sukuna… Apa?" tanyaku dengan kaget.

"Ahh tidak, kalau kamu punya nanti aku kasih tau kok. Hahaha" kata Naoto, sekali lagi dia tertawa.

Dia tertawa lagi. Seperti mempermainkanku. Tapi apa maksudnya 'kalau kamu punya nanti'? Mungkin, itu rahasia Naoto. Aku kan orang baru, pantas kalau aku tidak tau. Dan lagi aku itu baru kenal dengan Naoto. Kalau saja aku tidak bertemu dengen kedua pria tadi, aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Naoto…

"Kamu anak baru ya disini?" tanya Naoto.

"Iya, aku dari Tokyo" jawabku.

"Kamu akan bersekolah dimana?"

"Di Yasogami High School. Tahun pertama"

"Hahaha, aku juga tahun pertama. Mudah – mudahan kita sekelas ya. Aku ingin lebih akrab dengan Hina" kata Naoto, kali ini dia sedikit memerah. Mukanya manis ya hahaha.

"Sudah sampai, sampai jumpa Hina. Sampai ketemu di Yasogami.." ucap Naoto sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ini rumahmu Naoto?" kataku dengan kaget.

"Yaahh, iya. Memang kenapa?"

"Ini besar sekali. Seperti.. umm, kamu orang kaya ya?"

"Tidak juga sih, ini rumah keluargaku, kamu mau masuk?"

"Yahh, mungkin boleh saja, sebentar saja ya." Ucap ku.

Aku pun memasuki rumah Shirogane Estate. Didalamnya besaar sekali, lumayan megah dan hangat. Aku lumayan nyaman berada didalam.

"Selamat datang Naoto – sama" ucap pelayan disana.

"Terima kasih Yakushiji – san" ucap Naoto.

"Ini teman baruku Nishizawa Hina, tolong buatkan minuman yang hangat untuknya ya" ucap Naoto.

"Baiklah Naoto – sama. Baiklah, Hina – sama silahkan ikuti saya." ucap Yakushiji.

"Maaf, saya bukan tuan rumah, panggil saya Author, eehh.. ulang lagi ulang.."

Retake

"Maaf, saya bukan tuan rumah, panggil saya Hina atau Hina – san saja" ucapku karena tidak enak hati.

"Baiklah Hina – san, mari ikuti saya"

Aku pun mengukuti Yakushiji, pelayan rumah Shirogane kesebuah ruangan, mungkin itu ruang khusus untuk tamu. Disana cukup hangat. Lalu aku disuguh kan teh dari Yakushiji.

"Ini Hina – san, silahkan diminum. Udara di luar kan dingin jadi minum teh bisa menghangatkan tubuh" ucap Yakushiji

"Terima kasih Yakushiji" kataku sambil menyeruput teh.

Sambil menunggu aku pun meminum teh yang disuguhkan oleh Yakushiji. Lalu aku pun mengirimkan pesan teks ke Ibuku bahwa aku pergi kerumah teman dan mendapatkan teman baru.

Tak lama kemudian, aku melihat Naoto turun dari lantai atas.

"Maaf ya Hina, aku lama ya diatas?" tanya Naoto.

"Tidak kok, tidak apa2. Aku juga biasanya lama kalau sudah dikamar" jawabku sambil sedikit tertawa.

Aku dan Naoto pun berbincang – bincang sambil diselingin sedikit tawa. Aku menceritakan kenapa aku pindah ke Inaba. Dan Naoto pun mendengarkannya dengan senang hati. Sampai pada akhirnya, aku bertanya…

"Naoto, kamu sendirian dirumah? Mana ibumu? Mana Ayahmu? Apakah mereka bekerja? Aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka?" ucapku.

Naoto yang mendengar itu sontak kaget. Aku bingung, dia kenapa? Apakah ada yang salah dengan cara berbicaraku? Atau aku tidak sengaja menyakiti hatinya secara tidak langsung.

"Hhh, tidak aku tidak sendiri, aku tinggak bersama kakekku dan Yakushiji – san" jawab Naoto dengan senyuman, tapi senyuman yang seperti dipaksakan.

"Lalu ibu dan ayahmu? Mereka bekerja dikota lain atau – "

"Ayah dan ibuku sudah tiada. Ayahku adalah detektif yang harus kerja dikota lain, ibuku ikut menemaninya. Karena suatu hal terjadi kecelakaan mobil. Dan… ayah dan ibuku adalah korban jiwanya bersama seorang polisi" jawab Naoto, wajahnya kelihatan sedih. Mungkin karena mengingat kejadian pahit tersebut.

Aku pun menunduk karena merasa bersalah.

"Oh iya Hina, bagaimana dengan kedua orangtuamu? Pasti masih lengkap kan? Kamu pasti senang" ujar Naoto dengan senyuman pahitnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak memiliki ayah, aku hanya memiliki ibu. Ayahku meninggal di kecelakaan mobil bersama sepasang detektif. Ayahku adalah seorang polisi yang ada pekerjaan dikota lain. Bekerja sama dengan seorang detektif dan istrinya. Tapi aku sangat bangga dengan pekerjaan ayahku" jawabku sambil diselingi dengan senyuman pahit sama seperti Naoto.

Aku tau pasti sakit rasanya mengenang kejadian yang pahit. Dan aku tidak mau untuk mengingatnya lagi. Tapi aku lah yang memulai pembicaraan ini. Kami berdua pun terdiam. Aku pun mengingat – ingat apa yang terjadi dengan ayah. Tapi, rasanya ada yang aneh. Ayahku meninggal bersama seorang detektif dan istrinya. Orangtua Naoto meninggal bersama dengan seorang polisi. Lalu aku sontak kaget dan langsung berbicara.

"Naoto, orangtua kira meninggal dengan cara yang sama dikecelakaan mobil. Katamu orangtuamu meninggal bersama seorang polisi" ujarku.

"Iya, dan ayahmu meninggal bersama sepasang detektif?" jawab Naoto.

"Iya!" jawabku dengan pasti.

Lalu Naoto langsung berdiri dari sofa dan berlari ke sebuah laci berisi kertas – kertas penting. Lalu ada sesuatu terlintas dipikiranku, aku pun mencari – cari sebuah barang di dalam tasku.

"Baiklah Hina, ditanganku ada lembaran dari berita di Koran. Dikertas ini terdapat berita tentang kematian ayah dan ibuku. Ayo kita pastikan bersama" kata Naoto.

Aku hampir tidak percaya, kami mempunyai pemikiran yang sama. Aku tadi mencari – cari barang di tasku, dan itu adalah berita tentang kematian ayahku di Koran.

"Aku juga membawa kertas dari bagian Koran, dikertas ini terdapat berita tentang kematian ayahku" kataku.

Kami berdua pun bertukar kertas. Aku penasaran sekali dengan isi kertas itu. Dan ternyata…

"TIDAK MUNGKIIN!" kataku dan Naoto bersamaan.

**To be Continued~**

**Maaf bila ceritanya sok mendramatisir atau aneh. Maaf kalau cerita ini GAJE. Saya tidak ada bakat menulis fic. Please review, I am newbie here. Aku butuh saran dari Author lain. Your review is important to me. Chapter 2 coming soon.**


End file.
